User blog:Gcheung28/Vote for Your 87th Oscars Favorites
The 87th Oscar nominations were announced today and now we only have a little over a month until the actual Oscars! We weren't too surprised by the nominations but were sad to see some snubs for Gone Girl and LEGO Movie. Check out the nominations and then vote for who YOU think will or should win in each category! If you have any ideas of how things will go, share with us below. We'll see how it all turns out on February 22nd! Best Picture Which film should win Best Picture? American Sniper — Clint Eastwood, Robert Lorenz, Andrew Lazar, Bradley Cooper, Peter Morgan Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) — Alejandro González Iñárritu, John Lesher, James W. Skotchdopole Boyhood — Richard Linklater, Cathleen Sutherland The Grand Budapest Hotel — Wes Anderson, Scott Rudin, Steven Rales, Jeremy Dawson The Imitation Game — Nora Grossman, Ido Ostrowsky, Teddy Schwarzman Selma — Christian Colson, Oprah Winfrey, Dede Gardner, Jeremy Kleiner The Theory of Everything — Tim Bevan, Eric Fellner, Lisa Bruce, Anthony McCarten Whiplash — Jason Blum, Helen Estabrook, David lancaster Best Director Who should win Best Director? Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance — Alejandro González Iñárritu Boyhood — Richard Linklater Foxcatcher — Bennett Miller The Grand Budapest Hotel — Wes Anderson The Imitation Game — Morten Tyldum Best Actor Who should win Best Actor? Steve Carell — Foxcatcher Bradley Cooper — American Sniper Benedict Cumberbatch — The Imitation Game Michael Keaton — Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) Eddie Redmayne — The Theory of Everything Best Actress Who should win Best Actress? Marion Cotillard — Two Days, One Night Felicity Jones — The Theory of Everything Julianne Moore — Still Alice Rosamund Pike — Gone Girl Reese Witherspoon — Wild Best Supporting Actor Who should win Best Supporting Actor? Robert Duvall — The Judge Ethan Hawke — Boyhood Edward Norton — Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) Mark Ruffalo — Foxcatcher J.K. Simmons — Whiplash Best Supporting Actress Who should win Best Supporting Actress? Patricia Arquette — Boyhood Laura Dern — Wild Emma Stone — Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) Meryl Streep — Into the Woods Kiera Knightley - The Imitation Game Best Original Screenplay Which film should win Best Original Screenplay? Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance — Alejandro González Iñárritu, Nicolás Giacobone, Alexander Dinelaris, Armando Bo Boyhood — Richard Linklater Foxcatcher — E. Max Frye, Dan Futterman The Grand Budapest Hotel — Wes Anderson, Hugo Guinness Nighcrawler — Dan Gilroy Best Adapted Screenplay Which film should win Best Adapted Screenplay? American Sniper — Jason Hall The Imitation Game — Graham Moore Inherent Vice — Paul Thomas Anderson The Theory of Everything — Anthony McCarten Whiplash — Damien Chazelle Best Animated Feature Which film should win Best Animated Feature? Big Hero 6 — Don Hall, Chris Williams, Roy Conli The Boxtrolls — Anthony Stacchi, Graham Annable, Travis Knight How to Train Your Dragon 2 — Dean DuBlois, Bonnie Arnold Song of the Sea — Tomm Moore, Paul Young The Tale of the Princess Kaguya — Isao Takahata, Yoshiaki Nishimura Best Foreign Language Film Which film should win Best Foreign Language Film? Ida from Poland — Pawel Pawlikowski Leviathan from Russia — Andrey Zvyagintsev Tangerines from Estonia — Zaza Urushadze Timbuktu from Mauritania — Abderrahmane Sissako Wild Tales from Argentina — Damian Szifron Best Documentary Feature Which film should win Best Documentary Feature? CitizenFour — Laura Poitras, Mathilde Bonnefoy, Dirk Wilutzky Finding Vivian Maier — John Maloof, Charlie Siskel Last Days of Vietnam — Rory Kennedy, Keven McAlester The Salt of the Earth — Wim Wenders, Juliano Ribeiro Salgado, David Rosier Virunga — Orlando von Einsiedel, Joanna Natasegara Best Documentary Short Which short should win Best Documentary Short? Crisis Hotline: Veterans Press 1 — Ellen Goosenberg Kent, Dana Perry Joanna — Aneta Kopacz Our Curse — Tomasz Sliwinski, Maciej Slesicki White Earth — J. Christian Jensen Best Live Action Short Which short should win Best Live Action Short? Aya — Oded Binnun, Mihal Brezis Boogaloo and Graham — Michael Lennox, Ronan Blaney Butter Lamp (La Lampe au Beurre de Yak — HuWei, Julien Stefan Parvaneh — Talkhon Hamzavi, Stefan Eichenberger The Phone Call — Mat Kirkby, James Lucas Best Animated Short Which short should win Best Animated Short? The Bigger Picture — Daisy Jacobs, Christopher Hees The Dam Keeper — Robert Kondo, Dice Tsutsumi Feast — Patrick Osborne, Kristina Reed Me and My Moulton — Torill Kove A Single Life — Joris Oprins Best Original Score Which film should win Best Original Score? The Grand Budapest Hotel — Alexandre Desplat The Imitation Game — Alexandre Desplat Interstellar — Hans Zimmer Mr. Turner — Gary Yershon The Theory of Everything — Johann Johannsson Best Original Song Which film should win Best Original Song? The Lego Movie — “Everything is Awesome” by Shawn Patterson Selma — "Glory" by John Stephens, Lonnie Lynn Beyond the Lights — "Grateful" by Diane Warren Glen Campbell...I'll Be Me — "I'm Not Gonna Miss You" by Glen Campbell, Julian Raymond Begin Again — "Lost Stars" by Gregg Alexander, Danielle Brisebois Best Cinematography Which film should win Best Cinematography? Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) — Emmanuel Lubezki The Grand Budapest Hotel — Robert Yeoman Ida — Lukasz Zal, Ryszard Lenczewski Mr. Turner — Dick Pope Unbroken — Roger Deakins Best Costume Design Which film should win Best Costume Design? The Grand Budapest Hotel — Milena Canonero Inherent Vice — Mark Bridges Into the Woods — Colleen Atwood Maleficent — Anna B. Sheppard, Jane Clive Mr. Turner — Jacqueline Durran Best Film Editing Which film should win Best Film Editing? American Sniper — Joel Cox, Gary D. Roach Boyhood — Sandra Adair The Grand Budapest Hotel — Barney Pilling Whiplash — Tom Cross Best Makeup and Hairstyling Which film should win Best Makeup and Hairstyling? Foxcatcher — Bill Corso, Dennis Liddiard The Grand Budapest Hotel — Frances Hannon, Mark Coulier Guardians of the Galaxy — Elizabeth Yianni-Georgiou, David White Best Production Design Which film should win Best Production Design? The Grand Budapest Hotel — Adam Stockhausen, Anna Pinnock The Imitation Game— Maria Djurkovic, Tatiana Macdonald Interstellar — Nathan Crowley, Gary Fettis Into the Woods — Dennis Gassner, Anna Pinnock Mr. Turner — Suzie Davies, Charlotte Watts Best Sound Editing Which film should win Best Sound Editing? American Sniper — Alan Robet Murray, Bub Asman Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) — Martin Hernandez, Aaron Glascock The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies — Brent Burge, Jason Canovas Interstellar — Richard King Unbroken — Becky Sullivan, Andrew DeCristofaro Best Sound Mixing Which film should win Best Sound Mixing? American Sniper — John Reitz, Gregg Rudloff, Walt Martin Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) — Jon Taylor, Frank A. Montano, Thomas Varga Interstellar — Gary A. Rizzo, Gregg Landaker, Mark Weingarten Unbroken — Jon Taylor, Frank A. Montano, David Lee Whiplash — Craig Mann, Ben Wilkins, Thomas Curley Best Visual Effects Which film should win Best Visual Effects? Captain America: The Winter Soldier — Dan DeLeeuw, Russell Earl, Bryan Grill, Dan Sudick Dawn of the Planet of the Apes — Joe Letteri, Dan Lemmon, Daniel Barrett, Erik Winquist Guardians of the Galaxy — Stephane Ceretti, Nicolas Aithadi, Jonathan Fawkner, Paul Corbould Interstellar — Paul Franklin, Andrew Lockley, Ian HUnter, Scott Fisher X-Men: Days of Future Past — Richard Stammers, Lou Pecora, Tim Crosbie, Cameron Waldbauer Category:Blog posts